Experience
by Emerald73
Summary: Bella begins to wonder if there is some experiences she missed out on saving herself for marriage. Alice helps Bella get the experience and Bella gets more then she bargained for. Rated M for Outrageously Lemony Chapters.
1. Preface

Experience "Emerald 2012"

**Preface**

Edward and Bella had been married now for 10 years and while those 10 year had been wonderful, Bella couldn't help but wonder. She wondered about lots of things of course being a vampire, because there was now so much space to think of so many things all at once. Her biggest wonder lately however had been whether she had missed out have saved herself for marriage and Edward. Did she miss out on some sexual experiences that might have made her more rounded in bed?

Now that Renesmee had reached the age where she stopped growing and was considered an adult by all means, the family had moved to New Hampshire and the kids were all enrolled in school. Jacob and Renesmee in high school and the rest in Dartmouth. Bella had started to notice how free with their favors girls really were these days and having befriended a few girls in class, she asked why. The reason was simple enough. Experience is what they told her. How could you know what you were doing if you didn't have experience?

This led Bella to thinking, yes how indeed could you be sure that you knew what you were doing if you had no experience. She had only been with one person and while that same person had only been with one person also, he had the benefit of his mind reading skills to gain experience. While it might be only technical experience verses hands on, Bella knew from her own fantasies that Edward was still getting quite an education. In fact, they had often tired things he had seen in the minds of others. Bella still wondered though, was her lack of experience hindering her sex life?

She thought on this for several weeks and tired to figure out how to fix the problem. She knew it was dangerous for her to have sex with a human but didn't know any other vampires she could approach in this manner. She felt she had enough control to not harm a human but when she would start fantasizing about one in her class the blood lust would rear its ugly head. She thought about Edward as well and how he had controlled it to have sex with her while she was still human. If he could do it why couldn't she?

Finally help came in the one place she hadn't thought of. Alice. Never bet against Alice.

1


	2. Chapter 1 Lustful Musings

Experience "Emerald 2012"

**Chapter 1 – Lustful Musings**

The family had moved to New Hampshire the year that Renesmee was to turn 10. Having reached her full growth potential by age 7 Renesmee was by all means an adult now. However she looked forever 18 and since Jacob did as well and still needed to finish school, the family decided to enroll them both in the local high-school, while the rest enrolled in Dartmouth.

The story would be that they were all related somehow as cousins and such. Bella and Renesmee would be sisters to Esme who had raised them when their parents had died. Jasper and Rose decided to play twins again but were siblings to Carlisle who had also raised them when their parents had died in some tragic accident. Emmett, Edward and Alice were playing siblings as well of a distant cousin to Esme who had also passed on and Jacob would be adopted by Carlisle and Esme due to being orphaned as well. If one were to really look at the back story, they would say their were either very lucky to have each other, or very unlucky that the need arose to require them needing each other.

Esme had found a group of 5 houses on 250 acres out in the forested rural area off a dead end road that was near Parker Reservoir. The move went off without a hitch and soon everyone was settled into their perspective homes and ready to start school. Bella had decided after seeing how they were in Forks, that the group would try to interact more with humans as to not draw so much attention to themselves. This meant they would have to make friends. Most were okay with this idea as they always liked to interact more. Jasper was a little worried and Rose felt it was rather beneath her but all in all the family as a whole favored the idea.

Renesmee and Jacob started school first and soon fell into the routine of a normal high-school student. They had decided to make their relationship known from the get go as to not have any problems such as jealousy. The others decided to follow suit when they started college. Renesmee, Jacob and Bella started right out making friends and seemed to be enjoying themselves. The rest followed suit and soon life seemed normal and happy. Jasper held back some for obvious reasons and Rose seemed snotty as ever but life went on as usual for the Cullens.

Bella quickly made friends with 2 girls that were her own age, well her own physical age as she was technically now about to turn 29 if she'd still been human. These 2 Bella found out quickly were rather promiscuous and this got Bella to wondering why. Finally she just asked them one day over lunch between classes.

"Hey I want to ask you girls something and please don't think I am judging you but why do you sleep with so many guys?" Bella asked.

Julie was the first to answer with a laugh, "Because we came to college to get experience, not just a higher education."

April added in, "Because there are so many fish in the pond. You catch and release before you get the best fish."

Experience Bella thought to herself. This was caused her to wonder to herself, was she experienced? "Explain experience to me girls," She asked to clarify.

Both girls knew Bella had married Edward fresh out of high-school and that they were both virgins when they married. While they admired them for it, they didn't quite understand it.

"Well its like this," Julie began, "How do you know your good in bed if you don't have experience to be sure. I mean I know you and Edward are very happy but don't you ever wonder if your lacking because you've only had one guy?"

April added in, "Yea how can you be sure your pleasing Edward or for that matter, if he is pleasing you when you have nothing to compare to?"

The conversation ended after that as it was time for another class but it was far from over in Bella's mind. For the next month or so she wondered the same thing. She had nothing to compare to so how could she be sure Edward was happy in bed. While Edward too was a virgin as well when they married she knew that his mind reading skills gave him quite an education so she reasoned that he was gaining some experience that she was not.

With this she began to wonder if she was lacking. This led her to wonder if she should or could make up for it as she really loved Edward and so she wanted to be his everything. These thoughts started leading her to wondering how to gain said experience. She started eying guys in school when no one was about and fantasizing about them. She began to wonder if she could gain the experience but was worried that she would kill a human if she tried to have sex with them. She felt she had enough control but also knew that during sex she might lose control because during her fantasies she often felt the blood-lust.

She thought about gaining experience with another vampire but that option was limited as she didn't really know any who were either single or didn't know the family so well that the option was out based on principle. She of course searched for nomads on her hunts but never came across any she didn't already know. Soon she was back to using a human but this was still an iffy idea as she was sure she might kill one and that was something she couldn't live with. Finally the help came from the one source she didn't even consider.

Bella was out hunting with the family but off by herself. She was perched atop a tree watching the others when she felt the branch shift and out of habit turned to defend herself by slipping into a crouch.

"Whoooaaa Bella, its just me. No need to attack," Alice chirped.

Bella settled back down now that there was no threat and smiled to Alice. "What's up?" She asked.

"Bella don't you love me anymore?" Alice began.

Bella rolled her eyes, what now she thought. Some shopping trip for clothes she didn't need? "What do you want Alice? I still haven't forgiven you for the last unnecessary shopping trip."

Alice just laughed, "Pffff, like you don't wear the clothing. I let you pick most of the stuff out yourself anyway but that's not what I want."

Bella eyed the annoying pixie, what could she want now? Then the thought occurred, "NO! Your not planning my daughter's wedding. I am her mom and I think that its my right to plan it."

Alice laughed again, "Not that either Bella. Besides I already seen that you'll let me help more then your planning to simply because I know more about this sort of thing." Alice eyed Bella to see her reaction to that news then went on, "No what I'm talking about is why do I keep seeing you cheating on Edward with some human boy who you end up killing in the heat of passion?"

Bella swallowed loudly. Oh shit, she thought, why didn't she remember Alice would see? Well that cats out of the bag.

Before Bella could say anything Alice already knowing of course said, "Bella Bella Bella. First off, I'm not judging you. We all admire you and Edwards faithfulness in fact but we feel realistically its not the best thing."

Bella was now shocked. Did this mean the rest weren't faithful to each other? "What are you saying Alice. Your not faithful to Jasper?" Bella finally asked.

Alice went on to explain that while she loved Jasper very much he wasn't the only man in her life and that same went for Esme and Rose. She even explained that Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were not monogamous either. She told Bella that it wasn't in the vampire nature to be that way as they were very selfish creatures. While they loved their mates and wanted to be with them forever, sex was sex and not a factor in the mate way of life.

Bella thought on this for a minute. Did the rest really indulge outside their marriages? Could she? Should she? Before she could even go any farther in her musings as to who, Alice spoke again.

"Of course you can and will Bella, but not with a human. I've already seen that decision and for now you'd kill one so that idea is out. I however being the psychic I am have foreseen an alternative. One that will work and give you the experience you so crave," Alice told her.

Bella eyed her for a moment, "So you know some vampires that I could have sex with?"

Alice laughed knowingly, "Oh I know a few. One much closer then you think."

Bella stared at Alice for a long time before finally her curiosity got the best of her, "Okay spill it. Who are you referring to?"

Alice laughed again, "Jasper of course you silly. He's perfect for you to experiment with. He's great in bed and is already attracted to you that way anyway."

Bella swallowed again loudly. Jasper? Jasper was attracted to her? Jasper wanted to have sex with her? She looked at Alice skeptically.

"Seriously Bella. Jasper has always liked your long hair and he says your lips are just made for kissing and other things. Besides I have his heart so I'm not worried about sharing his body," Alice stated like it was common knowledgeable.

Bella thought on it some more. Could she really have sex with Jasper? What would it be like. She knew if she was still human she'd be blushing a hot red by now. She smiled weakly up at Alice.

"Don't worry Bella," Alice said tapping her temple, "I've already seen and it works out fine. You get your experience." She then jumped up to leave and as she jumped to the next branch she added, "I'll tell Jasper the good news."

Bella watched Alice leave. Could she really do this? Yes she thought to herself. She wanted experience so that Edward would be pleased and if Jasper was the only way to get that she was all for it. That Alice was perfectly fine with it made it all that much better. Now how to go about it.

Soon everyone was done hunting and Bella joined them back on the ground. Edward had been rough housing with Jasper so when he came up to Bella she could smell Jasper on him and in light of her past conversation with Alice the smell turned her on. She immediately felt lust and suddenly realized it was even stronger then normal. She looked up to find Jasper starring at her. As she shyly looked away she saw Jasper wink at her.

That was enough for Bella's over loaded mind and she grabbed Edward's hand. She lifted her shield enough to give him visions of them tangled together in a passionate embrace. Edward gave her a sexy crooked smile and told the rest see they would see them much later as she pulled him away to make her fantasies a reality.

5


	3. Chapter 2 Plans in Motion

Experience "Emerald 2012"

**Chapter 2 – Plans in Motion**

Over the period of the next two weeks Alice had discussed Bella's little problem with Jasper who was more then willing to help. Alice had in turn told Bella that she foresaw that Jasper and Bella would go hunting together alone that weekend and during that time they could work on what Alice was now calling "Operation Experience." As Bella was still a young vampire by all rights, it wasn't unusual for her to hunt more often then the rest and Jasper always hunted more then anyone because it helped with his control.

Bella was rather embarrassed the first week but by the second week she was coming to terms with the idea. After Alice had told Jasper more about it, he had came to Bella one night while a few of them were out hunting. Bella noticed him keeping pace with her while they ran and when she looked over at him, he projected lust to her. Bella shivered in the knowledge of what was to happen soon and smile sexily back at Jasper.

Together they brought down their prey and as they feed, they stare deeply into each others eyes. Jasper projected Bella's feelings of lust right back at her and she almost had an orgasm feeding. Afterward while they were cleaning off in the stream as Bella had never quite got down feeding neatly, they finally spoke.

"So lil darlin', Alice tells me you have a problem," Jasper said opening the topic.

Again if she could of, Bella would of blush bright red as she shyly smiled up at Jasper, "Yes you could call it that. I want more experience and Alice says I'll kill a human if I try to have sex with one."

Jasper chuckled, "Yes not everyone has Edward strength when it comes to that particular area of expertise," He said referring to their honeymoon.

Bella was still unsure of the idea that Alice was willing to share Jasper so she said, "So you're really willing to help me out here and it wont come between you and Alice?"

"Yes Ma'am," Jasper drawled, "As for coming between me and my mate, it can not be done. See Bella to a vampire who is selfish by nature, sex and love are not the same thing. I love Alice but we are selfish regardless so we indulge our pleasures when we so choose."

Bella was remembering Edward's words on the sex and love topic when they first met and wondered if he was the only one who now believed that way. She voiced this to Jasper, "Edward seems to feel differently when it comes to love and sex. Why do you think that is?"

"Edward has different view on everything. Remember he denied his own selfish nature and did not even masturbate for over 90 years so it does not surprise me he would feel that love and sex are exclusive. However you are from a different time where those views are old fashion so it stands to reason you would be curious since you have not experienced life," Jasper told her in a matter of fact tone.

Bella thought on this for a few moments then agreed, Edward was old fashion were she wasn't and she wanted to experience sex a lot more. While she loved Edward greatly she felt she was missing something, and that something was sex. This brought to mind something else she wanted to tell Jasper, "Jazz as you said, nothing will come between you and Alice and I feel the same about Edward but I do want to do this, no I need to do this."

Jasper gave a sexy laugh and projected lust at Bella, "That's why we're here darlin' and I promise it will be a great experience."

Bella again shuttered with the thoughts of what was to come and Jasper's little talent didn't help matters. Before she could respond however Emmett came running up.

"Hey little sister how come you never hurt with me like you do with Jazz here?" He asked.

Bella quickly remembered her only time hunting with Emmett which had been for a bear so she told him, "Because Emmett your idea of dinner and mine vary greatly. Jasper doesn't allow dinner to rip my clothing off." Again she was glad she couldn't blush because the idea of her clothing being ripped off in Jasper's presence suddenly took on a new meaning. Again lust over took her and she glanced up to see that Jasper noticed as well.

Thank god Emmett was oblivious as usual, "Oh come on Bella it wasn't that bad. You just gotta be quicker," Emmett laughed.

Bella resisted the urge to slap Emmett in the back of the head. "Emmett I am faster then a bear, its just that you insist on wrestling the damn thing before you feed. I'd rather just drink and get it over with. I don't like playing with my food."

"Ahh Bella, where is the fun in that? Life's too short, you gotta live a little," Emmett said laughing at his own joke since that expression didn't really apply to vampires since they couldn't die and then ran off to join Renesmee and Jacob.

Left alone again Bella once more turned to Jasper, "So how are we doing this?"

Jasper liked her straight forward attitude, it would make things much easier. "Well your going to tell Edward you need to hunt this weekend and I'll offer to go with you. Alice sees that Edward has plans so we will be all alone. We will leave Friday night and come back early Sunday morning. This will give us plenty of time. I got a place we can go that will be far enough away."

Bella wondered if he meant from Edward's mind reading abilities but didn't ask. "So will I need anything," she asked.

Jasper just smiled and said, "Bring an extra set of clothing as I plan to rip your others off you." He then ran ahead to join the others.

Bella smiled to herself. With a deep breath she too joined the rest running up to jump on Jacobs back. As she perched there, she quickly wondered what Jacob was like in bed but when Jasper looked up at her, she quickly shoved the thought aside knowing it was wrong to wonder about her own daughter's husband.

Jacob however had fun with it and screamed out, "Oh my god, a vampire is attacking me. Oh its just you Bella, you scared me there for a moment."

Bella rolled her eyes then pretended to bite Jacob for a moment, "I ought to give u a little nip considering what venom would do to you, you ass."

Jacob pretended to be offended, "Is that anyway to treat your favorite son in law?"

Bella jumped off his back to walk next to Renesmee, "Jacob your my only son in law."

"Which makes me your favorite by default right," Jacob returned not missing a beat.

Bella just walked ahead ignoring him now. Jacob kept calling out, "Right Bella, Right."

As they neared the house, Jasper ran past her and gave her knowing looked before running to his own house to join Alice. Bella just knew he felt her sudden lust for Jacob. Bella watched Emmett head to his own home and Jake and Renesmee do the same as she walked to her own to join Edward.

Edward was waiting in their bedroom for her when she entered. She could tell from the look on his face he wanted to make love so she told him, "Join me in the shower and I'll give you some."

Edward frowned at her, "Give me some?"

Bella laughed, "Yes Edward, give you some. Sorry I'm not a 100+ plus year old vampire like you. I speak slang."

Edward smiled his crooked smile, "I don't mind some of your slang terms my love," and joined her in the shower.

Bella took off her clothing and dumped them in the trash that she kept handy just for the clothing she wore hunting as she never quite got the hang of not making a mess while hunting. She watched Edward remove his clothing as well and this made her hot. Even after 10 years of marriage she still felt the same excitement for Edward as she did before they married. Now however she worried at her lack of experience. Was she enough for Edward?

They stepped in the shower and Bella turned to Edward meeting his mouth half way. The kiss was hot and deep and before she could even suggest more, Edward had her pinned against the wall. She felt herself lifted and then lowered down onto Edward hard cock. She moaned with the feeling of it.

Gripping his shoulders, she began to bounce up and down while Edward nipped at her neck and breasts. Her excitement was high so it didn't take her long to cum the first time and as she screamed with the power of it, she felt Edwards teeth on her nipples. As she came down she noticed Edward was just beginning. When he lifted her and sat her on her feet, she pouted.

Edward chuckled, "Don't worry my love. I'm not done yet. I just want to take it to our bed." He then began to wash her body for her.

Bella sighed. She was okay with that. Not only were they going to finish up in bed, but Edward was bathing her as well. She allowed him to finish up and rinse her body then watched as he very quickly washed his own self. At vampire speed he was done and had wrapped her and himself in towels, then rushed them to the bed.

As he dumped her onto the bed, he quickly joined her there and before Bella could settle into the bed Edward was on top of her pressing his cock deep into her once more. This time she wrapped her legs tightly around him and lifted her hips to meet his every thrust. After two more orgasms she pushed Edward onto his back so that she could ride him.

As she rode him to her next orgasm she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like this weekend with her cowboy. Quickly her mind slipped into a fantasy of what was to come and this caused her to give Edward the ride of his life. Soon he was cumming as well. Bella screamed out her last orgasm as she felt Edward let go as well. Content she fell on to his chest to enjoy her post coital afterglow. She felt a little shame that she was thinking of another man while with her husband but quickly let it go as Edward seemed ready for round two.

As the rest of the night went on, Bella didn't think of Jasper and their time to come once again. She put her all into pleasing her husband and by mornings first light, they both lay in each others arms slated and content for now. Edward remarked that her hunt must have been a good one as she came home so full of lust. Bella just laughed and blamed it on all the fresh non-rainy air.

Soon it was time to get up for class. As Bella did this, her thoughts turned to her weekend ahead. This was Tuesday, she needed to speak to Alice at least one more time before Friday.

4


	4. Chapter 3 Experience Jasper

Experience "Emerald 2012"

_Okay just a quick note. No I don't use a beta, if someone wants to volunteer I'll consider it. However ppl please Read and Rate and send me some mails if you like this. I have another fic up here but no one really commented so I felt maybe no one wanted to see it finished. I will finish Angelic Devil some day but for now this is fresh on my mind. Please let me know you like it. Anyway keep reading and enjoy. Please note yes this is very adult. I write BDSM erotica on another site so most of my works are this type of stuff. If you don't like this type, please stop reading. I'm not trying to offend anyway, I'm just trying to express myself. Thanks and please send me some love if you like it. Hell send me some love if you hate it as well..._

_Yours Truly_

_Emerald _

**Chapter 3 – Experience Jasper**

Friday came and after they were all ready for school everyone stopped by the main house. This was something they all tried to do several times a week as everyone missed living under the same roof. Esme always cooked for Jacob and Renesmee so they of course were there. Everyone sat around the kitchen chatting and catching up on any missed news from each other.

Alice and Jasper were the last to pop in. Alice came over to Bella, "Bella I see you need to hunt again this weekend. Your eyes are darkening already again."

This caused Edward to glance up at Bella's eyes to confirm for himself. "Yes love, you need to hunt again, but I can't go with you this weekend. I promised Professor Aiden I'd help with some things."

Bella didn't miss a beat, "That's alright Edward. I'm sure someone else will go with me. I think I'll hunt farther out tho. Find me some carnivores. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, I'll be busy all day Saturday and possibly part of Sunday," Edward told her and then looked around to see who would join her.

Jasper spoke up smoothly, "Well I guess I'll go with you Bella. I can always use a hunt. Can't be to careful."

Bella nodded nonchalantly at the suggestion, "Got any ideas where we could go. I need more then some stinking herbivores."

"Yea I got a few ideas. Let me check with our psychic and by the time we're ready to leave I'll have a game plan," Jasper said giving her a wink as well as Edward had gone back to his conversation with Carlisle.

Alice smiled as well, "Okay then its settled. I'll have some bags packed for you when you get home. You two will leave at 6:45."

Bella gave her a weird look, "Bags we're not going on vacation Alice. What would we need bags for?"

Not to be undaunted, "Because dear sister, I foresee Jazz and you running into some Mountain Lions and everyone knows you end up rather trashed after those meals. Its just a few changes of clothing so you don't have to run home half naked. Nothing big."

"Oh," Bella said opening and closing her mouth like a fish a few times, "I guess that makes sense."

Emmett of course chose that time to be listening so of course he had to stick his two cents in as well, "Gee Bella, I thought you only hunted with Jasper because he was a sure thing your clothes didn't get ripped off," He pointed out reminding her of last nights conversation of why she wouldn't hunt with him anymore. Rose looked up at Bella and slapped Emmett in the back of the head and he yelled, "Ouch Babe."

Bella chose not to respond to Emmett instead turning to Renesmee to hear about her plans for the weekend. Soon it was time for Jake and Renesmee to leave and they said their good-byes. Bella went to the living room to watch out the window as she was feeling restless. For the millionth time she was glad Edward couldn't read her mind as it was currently on what was to come this weekend.

She imagined may possible scenarios and was starting to work herself up pretty good. She was so lost in her fantasies that she didn't notice the rest walking past her to leave for school as well. It was finally the actor in her fantasies that got her attention.

"Darlin' you might want to rein that in or neither one of us is going to finish out the day," Jasper laughed quietly to her, referring to the great amount of lust she was giving off.

"Oops," Bella smiled shyly to him, "Sorry I still forget how much you feel."

Jasper gave her a sly sexy smile, "That okay Bella, you can make it up to me later." He then turned and followed Alice out the door.

Bella then realized she was the last one out. Edward was waiting in their car for her. She joined him and off they went to school. The day passed quickly and soon it was over and time to come home again. Everyone decided to meet up in the main house for some quality family time. Bella used the time to spend with Renesmee before her hunting trip.

Emmett had commanded Jacob's attention to play some video games and Rose was talking to Esme in the kitchen while she cooked dinner. Edward was talking with Carlisle again. All seemed normal in the Cullen house. Absent were Alice and Jasper but that didn't last long as just after 6PM they showed up at the main house as well. Both were carrying backpacks.

Alice popped over the Bella and gave her a knowing look as she sat the backpack at Bella's feet. Jasper gave her a smile then joined the boys in the living room. Bella swallowed hard, was this really going to happen?

Before she could chicken out, Edward came up behind her and put his arms around her. "Hmmmm," He said nuzzling her neck with his nose, "I'll miss you this weekend, my love."

Bella felt a little wrong all of the sudden but before she could change her plans, Alice spoke up, "So Bella, Jasper found a place near Virginia that is having an over population issue so I checked and its going to be perfect for you guys to hunt. I don't foresee any problems. Your weekend will be perfect."

Bella couldn't help but notice the double entendre in Alice's words. She wondered what Alice and Jasper were doing to keep Edward out of their minds right now as she was sure one of them had to be thinking about it. From Jasper's sexy smile here and there she was certain it was on his mind.

All to soon it was time to go. Edward pulled Bella away for a moment from the rest and kissed her deeply. "When you come home I'll be waiting in our bed my love," he whispered in her ear. Bella could only moan in response. Again their lips met and they would have stayed kissing longer if Alice hadn't spoke up.

"Time to go Bella. I've foreseen you'll have a clear field if you leave now," Alice chirped in her sing song voice. Apparently they were running the whole way.

Bella kissed Edward one more time and told the rest good-bye as well and off she went with Jasper. Bella followed Jasper as he ran south. After a bit she caught up to him and ran side by side with him. When he didn't say anything she finally asked, "So where are we going exactly?"

Jasper turned and gave her that sexy smile again, "To a place near Warm Spring, Virginia. Not only are they having an over population issue but there are some natural hot springs in the area. Alice thought you might like that."

Bella could only grin at Alice's thoughtfulness, she'd thought of everything. Bella thought to herself that she was going to have to give Alice a big shopping trip and a whole day of Bella Barbie for this one. She grimaced at the thought.

Jasper picked up on her mood change right away and asked, "What gives with the mood swing. Are you having second thoughts Darlin'?"

Bella looked at him and noticed that he seemed almost disappointed at the thought, "No not at all. I was thinking about what it was going to take to make this up to Alice."

Jasper just laughed and said, "A shopping trip and some Bella Barbie time huh?"

"Yea something like that," Bella laughed she then looked thoughtfully at Jasper, "Jasper when I make up my mind about something, I always follow thought. You should know that by now."

Jasper looked back at her knowing just what she was referring to, "That is true. You told Edward you would be one of us and he was certain you would change your mind when the time came. It was such a great day when you proved him wrong," Jasper laughed again.

They ran in silence for about 30 minutes more before Jasper turned to her, "Shall we have some fun Bella?" At her nod of yes he stopped and held out his hand for her to join him. He pulled her over to a tree and pressed her back up against it. Catching her gaze, he stared deep into her golden eyes. Using his talent, he focused all the lust he had plus what she was feeling back on her. He smiled as he watched her eyes roll back in her head.

Bella suddenly felt over powered with lust so much she almost came right on the spot. Holy shit she thought to herself, Jasper could make a girl cum without ever touching her. The feeling was so intense it spurred her on and she grabbed him by his hair to pull him in for a kiss. As their tongues tangled Bella felt him press up against her. Oh my god he's hung she though as she ground her middle against him.

Soon she was panting, not only was the kiss turning her on but add to that the grinding and Jasper was also focusing it all back on her as well. She finally broke the kiss but Jasper wasn't done there, and made his way to her neck where he kissed, licked and nipped at her. Bella was so overcome at that point she exploded and as she did she raked her nails down Jasper's back not realizing she ripped his shirt as well.

Jasper was totally aware however. He could tell she was about to lose it and when she did he felt her nails press into his back. He smiled to himself because he liked a woman who used her nails. That far out weighed the shirt getting ripped. As he felt her come down from her high he looked her in the eyes, "Hmmmm darlin' you're an easy one. I like that. Bet your soaking wet as well," He told her as he took a deep breath, "Oh yea you're wet. I can't wait to taste you."

Bella was still panting. Had that just really happened? Jasper made her cum without really touching her. She couldn't wait for more. She pulled him back in for a kiss and as their tongues tangled again she felt Jasper's hands on her ass pulling her up tighter against him. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his middle and was momentarily surprised when he grabbed her other leg and wrapped it around his middle as well. She was being held up by him now.

Soon kissing wasn't enough and Jasper reached down to pull Bella's shirt up. His hand found her bra and pulled it down to caress her breast. Quickly he found her nipple and rolled it between his fingers. By now he'd found his way back to her neck so it wasn't long before his mouth had to join his hand. He took her exposed nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. She moaned and rolled her head back.

"Oh yes Jasper, suck my nipples," She moaned and thrust her chest out to his waiting mouth.

Jasper stopped sucking and blew a cold breath across her wet peak watching it pebble even harder till it was like a rock. "You like that Darlin?" Bella could only moan a yes.

Suddenly they were both brought out of their sexual haze by a smell that made their throats burn. "Humans," They both whispered to each other. While they both could abstain from feeding off humans, the burn was always still there and due to their preoccupation at the current moment, it made the monster in them want human blood all that much more.

Bella looked into Jasper's eyes and noticed they were already black, dropping her feet back to the ground she asked, "Are you okay Jazz? Do we need to run?"

Jasper thought for a moment as he looked to Bella's still gold eyes then said, "No if you can stay so can I." He then flipped them around so his back was to the tree, "Distract me darlin'," He drawled.

Bella smelled the air for a moment. The human's were pretty close, could she keep Jasper from them if they were distracted? Before she could decided Jasper pulled her closer and kissed her again, "I said distract me." He then devoured her mouth. Bella forgot about the human's momentarily.

Jasper had her attention. He hoped that her distracting him could keep his mind off the human scent and if not that's why he placed her in front of him. He knew she would be able to control herself around humans and he hoped she'd keep him against the tree if they got to close. He kept kissing her and trying to not breath. If he couldn't smell them he'd be okay.

Bella kissed him and allowed him once again to work his hand under her shirt. When he moved again to her neck she used the time to assess how close the humans were. She wasn't totally certain but she felt they were far enough away to ensure their safety as long as she kept Jasper distracted, so she proceeded to go farther. Running her hand down his chest. Quickly she worked a hand under his shirt as well and found his nipples. She gave them a pinch and felt him moan against her neck.

His mouth found hers again and he kissed her deeply. She moved her hand back down his chest to the front of his jeans and began stroking him through his jeans. She liked it when his cock jerked against her touch. His mouth had found her neck again as she did this and his other hand found her soaking wet center and he began to rub her through her jeans as well. They were both caught up again and didn't notice the humans till they walked right past them.

Jasper noticed it the moment they were to close however and tensed up. He kept his one arm locked around Bella and his other hand on her covered pussy but he stopped kissing her. He stopped breathing as well. Bella noticed him tense before she noticed the humans.

"Shit," she muttered and pressed her body weight into Jasper. "Jazz look at me," She said trying to get his attention. When he briefly glanced to her and back to the humans, she said, "No look at me and don't stop." When he met and held her gaze she unzipped his jeans and slid her hand down to grasp his cock, she smiled up at him "Commando huh?"

Jasper smiled weakly at her, "Yes ma'am."

As Bella stroked his cock she spoke to him again, "Mmmm I like your cock Jasper. I can't wait to wrap my lips around it. Would you like that?" At his weak nod she went on, "I'm gonna lick your cock inch by inch till you beg for more. Then I'm going to deep throat you and see if I can fit this whole thing down my throat." She squeezed him to punctuate her sentences. Finally she knew his attention because he began stroking her again this time a bit rougher.

Bella leaned it to kiss him and was happy when his hand left her back to tangle him her hair. She let him get wrapped up in the kiss while she listened for the humans. When they were far enough away she too got wrapped up in it. She was still stoking his cock as well.

Jasper's hand was still on her pussy, stroking her closer and closer to orgasm. When she held back for a few moments to be sure the humans were far enough away and then when she was certain they were in the clear, she let go. This time she soaked her jeans.

Jasper watched her explode at his touch. When she came down he met her eyes, "I'm gonna hold you to that darlin." She just smile knowing what he was referring to.

"It's a promise," She laughed.

6


End file.
